135358-feedback-new-wildstar-realms-incoming
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- I don't think they are adding REALMS. I think they are just beefing up their server hardware. Edit: Nevermind, I'm wrong. New realms are being added, but they will be merged afterwords. Edited October 2, 2015 by Eldeon | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- They specifically stated that these servers will be merged back into the existing servers once they resolve all the issues... | |} ---- ---- Read the post, they're merging them again after. | |} ---- Kinda wish you were not so negative. They are opening up new servers slowly to accomodate (hopefully) the new influx of players. Once that settles down I'm sure after a few months they will merge the players who are staying to a single server again. :) | |} ---- Oh...my...bad, I stubbed my toe pretty hard so I was angry typing. I am not that negative. I think this game will thrive, but I dont think opening new servers is a good idea. I am probably the biggest fanboy ever, if you tell me the game is horrible IRL I WILL RANT. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No, No, and No. Most of the current issues have to do with the gatekeeping part of the game, letting enough people in and handling the load. The servers are a temporary fix to create 4 gates per region instead of two. | |} ---- All name exclusivity will be shared across the expanded servers; the server expanded out from Entity will not allow any name taken on Entity to be made on it, for example. This way the merge will be clean. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- This please. Will this be possible (hopefully free)? I got to level 16 already, i really don't want to go through that all again. However, I will be fine playing on a much lower pop server temporarily until the merge. Please let us know about this as soon as you can, thanks! | |} ---- I am curious to this as well, I have a character to similar level.. not to mention single claim items. If I rerolled, I'd lose said items. | |} ---- "Once we have resolved the current issues, we plan to merge these additional realms." | |} ---- ---- That puts my mind at ease. In that case, if this resolves the issues and lets new people start playing the game, then more power to it. One last question: Is character data going to be copied to the new realms, or will players have to start over on the new realms? | |} ---- ---- Most of the current issues very likely come from a lack of resources. So there's a good chance that this will be enough to fix them. They really should have done this before this release, but oh well. Perhaps they failed to convince the publisher that more resources would be needed. Edited October 2, 2015 by Yellye | |} ---- ---- ---- You failed to read as well huh? They said they're not working right and once they are that's when the merge happens. That doesn't mean they're 'not real' or they have been lying. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Now it is 2 realms per region. Soon it will be 4. They are being added because most of the issues are with the gateway software for getting people into the game. They will share a naming database but not zones or chat. The merge will happen once the software issues causing the problems now are solved, not waiting for population to drop. Once it happens it will be on the single megaserver (per ruleset) working as it is supposed to, not what we have now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There will be 2 PvE and 2 PvP. It's 4 new realms total, not 4 per region. Other than that, yes they will merge into Entity/Warhound respectively. Edited October 2, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- Because people aren't reading the full announcement they are jumping to conclusions from the headline. | |} ---- ---- ---- Not if they can sell them for $20. :^) Still looking forward to hearing the server names. | |} ---- ---- These are my questions as well. They are very important ones, which I'm sure would make a lot of players happier if answered. | |} ---- ---- ---- If there aren't transfers, the new PvP server will still have the benefit of new players not being ganked constantly while leveling and stomped at level 50 due to gear difference. Fresh economies are also very nice. | |} ---- Too late? 69 Hours after launch of Reloaded (F2P) is too late to announce adding another server? :wub: EDIT: time Edited October 2, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's in the announcement, 1 PvE, and 1 PvP being added per region. No RP, because these are temporary. | |} ---- ---- There is a healthy amount of RP going on on the Entity server. One PvP and PvE server per religion. No need for any RP servers when Entity has a pretty healthy amount of RP. There is also an addon from curse you can download that will flag you as an RPer to other RPers. Edited October 2, 2015 by Serigahn | |} ---- No, that's EXACTLY what the post says. The servers will be merged once things are stabilized again. Did YOU read it? Here, it says this: Edited October 2, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Awesome! Thanks for that. You all rock! Edit: I also assume character slots will be shared among the new realms (appropriately)? Ex. For a Free to Play account they'll have 2 character slots total among, for example, four North American PvE realms? Edited October 2, 2015 by BusterCasey | |} ---- They'll be at the same physical place as the current ones. 99.99999999% sure, especially since they are only temporary. | |} ---- ---- Why do people want a dedicated RP server so badly? | |} ---- ---- Transfers to a temporary realm, don't make any sense.. that seems like a waste to me. | |} ---- They are temporary! because the mega servers are being faulty. once that is fixes we will all be in 1 server again. new server areTEMPORARY and will be merge together. | |} ---- 2 NA PvE realms. not 4. Unless they change the plan from what was just announced... they will be adding 1 PvE and 1 PvP to NA and the same for EU. | |} ---- ---- You might want to understand what you're read before you post something like this. Just makes you look stupid. | |} ---- Because the problems are on the existing servers. It's not just that new people are trying to log in, it's that the servers are overloaded. With transfers, people who already have existing characters could relocate to the temporary servers and help take the load off the existing servers. Edited October 2, 2015 by MadBlue | |} ---- Uh. Because they RULE!!!! | |} ---- ---- Then you'd have people stuck on RP servers simply because the servers they wanted to create characters on were full, and people on the existing servers who want to RP would have to pay to transfer. | |} ---- I'll call your prediction and raise that we'll see just as many hate threads the week before they merge due to "barren servers." Also: InB4 "Wildstar merging servers...Game is ded brah." | |} ---- But there is a pretty active RP community on Entity and there was an addon created that will flag a user as an RPer. | |} ---- That was not your question, though. ;) | |} ---- RTFA man | |} ---- ---- ETA is in the linked article. | |} ---- Than simply don't pay and be a free customer? 100% of the content you can access with not paying at all. You just have to grind more for the C.R.E.E.D. To get to the signature level. I don't understand the whine. They're bashin' their butts off and fixing this with limited options they had and probably waited on NCsoft to give greenlight for more servers. Now reinforcement is incoming. Why not wait another day for the new servers to be set up and then just play the game? If the game was like this for whole week or a month i would completely understand your whining but honestly i don't understand whining and it's been 3 days. | |} ---- ---- You got me there. | |} ---- Uh. Yeah. That's why I said for example twice. And it was still taken literally. <_< Whether there are five new PvE realms or a billion, that doesn't change the question. Will we be capped at 2/12 characters (whatever your current maximum character slots per realm is) across all PvE/PvP servers? How is that going to work? Edited October 2, 2015 by Tiptoe | |} ---- Honestly, I think I'd rather not have the people that don't even have enough patience to wait at least a week after a massively populated game launch/relaunch/whatever around. Edited October 2, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- ---- So what was the point in megaservers then? or are the megaservers not as mega as you would have had us believe? I was under the impression that the game would only need one dynamically scaling server per ruleset (sorta like ESO) but I guess the megaservers were just a PR stunt after all. Edit: I see this is just a temporary measure. In that case it's okay. -snip- Edited October 2, 2015 by Nyoro~ | |} ---- It also doesn't answer the question: without transfers of any kind enabled, how will opening new servers relieve congestion when continual vet and returning vets want to play their mains but can't because they're locked behind a queue and can't be transferred to help alleviate congestion? Am I just supposed to abandon a character I've spent the last year and a half building and re-roll on a new server in one of the most alt unfriendly games on the planet? | |} ---- ---- ---- When you over fill a bucket with water and them set another empty bucket next to it... and direct the water flow into the new bucket... Does the over full bucket become any less full? Or do you need to poor some from the full bucket into the new bucket to releave the fullness? | |} ---- ---- This I'm curious. Because new players Are going to look at a new server without their character then look at the old and continue playing their already leveled char instead of rerolling anew Also fully agree this should have been done ahead of timw but better late then never Edited October 2, 2015 by EvilGaming | |} ---- Because people aren't reading the full announcement they are jumping to conclusions from the headline. You are clearly the one lacking reading comprehension, and with great confidence. It was asked why they would waste money on player transfers, he answered, sarcastically saying because people don't read the entire announcement. Implying they wouldn't but people are asking because they aren't reading. And here you come spelling out what he was sarcastically implying and calming he didn't read. Well done. Edited October 2, 2015 by Lightor36 | |} ---- Based on the level of patience we've seen today on the forums, I doubt many will think about that twice if they face a queue. | |} ---- ---- Ok yes i see your point queue vs no queue id reroll a new char aswell | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I disagree. We had a dedicated RP server, and it got taken away when Carbine went to the Megaserver concept (which, by the way, has worked out wonderfully *rolls eyes*). So I'd say, were a new RP server ever opened in this game, the least Carbine could do is open free transfers to said RP server for those who wanted to play there, and free transfers off for those who chose it in error. But that'll never happen, so it's a moot point. | |} ---- ---- ---- Correct! The gateway is the failure point. If you check wstatus you can see it has been taken down. What rhey are doing now is making the new servers in a new hardware while fixing the old, the once that is fix combine them to 1 once again. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Other servers | |} ---- ---- Its 2 characters per server, I think. Edited October 2, 2015 by zombiechan | |} ---- Why pour water from Glass A, into Glass B, to pour it right back into Glass A? | |} ---- ---- ---- They'll be placed on the current servers which means if you're a F2P user you'll have to either delete an existing character on Entity or buy a character slot so that when the merger occurs you don't go over your character slot limit and get locked out of a character. | |} ---- ---- Because Glass A is huge, but some joker put rocks in the bottom. Glass B is a temporary glass just meant to hold all the water that can't fit into Glass A right now. Once all the rocks get taken out, Glass A will have enough space to hold all the water from Glasses A, B and C. | |} ---- ---- This analogy isn't accurately describing whats going on, its a gating issue, from everything I've seen. Imagine you have a pipe hanging over a bucket, with a hole in it, only so much water can get into that bucket, the size of the bucket is irrelevant. The problem is that the hole isn't big enough. So they are making more holes to allow more water(people) in the bucket(mega server), not more buckets. | |} ---- perfect I AM going to create a caracter called Darvin on the Christian PVE Server AND a character called Hitler on the Jew PVP server dont have to balls to go on the muslim server Edited October 2, 2015 by jaxx0rr | |} ---- because you've been making glass A bigger in the mean time. | |} ---- and the water is evaporating | |} ---- They are most certainly adding another bucket... they are also splitting the pipe as you put into 2. Actually I think it's more like using a funnel to fill the bucket... and the funnel is getting backed up... so they are adding a second bucket with a second funnel... the original hose is still filling the first bucket... and they've added a second hose for the second bucket... so the first bucket will continue to have the same problems it's having now as none of the flow is being directed away from it. Everyday the over abundance of people already on A will try to cram through the funnel on A unless there are transfers to allow them to go to B. Once the Funnel on A is upgraded to handle the flow then B can be poored into A. | |} ---- But the question is: we can transfer our character to the new server? And if yes, gor free? Thanks | |} ---- ---- not very likely on either imo. obv their ressources are needed somewhere else atm than moving chars from x to y. This is a hotfix implemented for NEW players (level1) | |} ---- ---- It's Darwin, bro. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes. You'll be able to transfer characters for free between "sister-servers" (e.g. Jabbit and Jabbit-2). This will be free while there are multiple servers - but we've planned to charge for it as part of free-to-play, so we'll get back to that after services are normalized. | |} ---- this is truely awesome :) and before someone asks... the merging back is also free. so you can transfer your level 11 (or whatever) char to the new server for example EU PVE1 to EU PVE2, NOT EUPVE1 to EUPVP2 or EU TO NA or NA TO EU Edited October 2, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- Yep. We're hoping this full addresses it - but this is our first F2P weekend - it's hard to gauge just how many people will be coming in. It's a good problem to have, for sure, but we still want to resolve it. We want people playing, not tanking the queue boss. | |} ---- ---- So what would one benefit from transfering to the sister server? Will players from Jabbit-1 be able to communicate with people from Jabbit-2, and see them in openworld, join the same guild? When will the merge happen? And post merge, what happens to the hardware for e.g. Jabbit-2, will it be used or scrapped? From what I've read "Megaserver" is just a name and not the actual technology? Edited October 2, 2015 by Kokefageln | |} ---- They will merge them when they fix the stability issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is a good question, I'm the leader of my guild and I'd assume When I transfer (because I plan on it regardless) the guild would come with me? Since the character names are shared, I'd assume the guilds are shared aswell? (well i'd really hope so, cause I'd hate to move my guild to Entity2 and we have to start all over) | |} ---- ---- Our servers are still Megaservers. They have scaling tech behind them, however we've been dealing (mostly) with a very difficult bottleneck that has just recently reared its head. Our team of Engineers are very dedicated at getting rid of this one issue, and in an attempt to help get more players in sooner, we are opening the sister servers. This will help create a better experience across the board while we continue to work on the underlying problem. Bilateral transfers between sister servers are still subjective to normal transfers rules. In this case, guild membership will unfortunately not transfer along. When we merge these temp servers back however, all guilds will be playing in one environment. You more-or-less got the idea. ;) Our servers already support this concept. Once a map gets too full, a new instance of the map will spin up. | |} ---- Unfortunately, there simply aren't enough people to justify dedicated RP-PVE and RP-PVP megaservers, especially when the existing ones are supposed to be able to accommodate everyone. Also, the temporary megaservers are being set up so that they can be easily merged back into the existing ones when the tech is fixed, so making them autonomous RP servers with no name ties to the original ones, and then opening up transfers back and forth, would be a mess. Edited October 2, 2015 by MadBlue | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gonna have to say the P2P and Hardcore player side of MMO's has been on the decline. Even WoW has been dying out for the past 6-8 years. Every year their population drops. It's down to around 5M now from its almost 13M sub cap. Now that it's F2P players will come and go but more will always check it out. And if they ever launch on Steam, expect the player base to pretty much triple. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- All servers have cross-realm queuing. Even on Entity when you queue for a dungeon or BG you queue alongside players on the PvP sever. So yes, you'll queue with Jabbit 1 players and the PvP servers as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- Agreed. They knew tons of players were going to be coming back to the game with it went F2P, so it baffles me as to why they never added a second server since launch and then merge it like they are doing now. Not saying that it would solve all the problems, but it might have helped | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Akhem.... | |} ---- but.... I'm, not on the EU servers.... :( edit My browser blocked Twitter scripts from the announcement page, but I found the info there. Apparently all transfers were disabled and not just EU. Guess that answers my FAQ question and I'll just see it in the character selection screen later on. Edited October 2, 2015 by futrix | |} ---- ---- ---- Is this pretty much guaranteed? Cause I'd hate to bring my friends over and then not be able to play with them in the future. And by future, I understand 24 hours - give or take 2-3 days (I don't mind). Edited October 2, 2015 by ToastedS | |} ---- ---- ---- RP should be RP-PvP. There's a war on, cupcake! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The problem isn't that they launched with low-capacity megaservers. The problem is that the tech that is supposed to allow everyone to log in and play comfortably on two regional megaservers isn't working correctly, and the problems didn't occur during beta test. Once they fix the tech, and the megaservers are able to function like they should, they'll merge the characters on the temporary servers back into the main populations. People are misunderstanding the situation as "the megaservers aren't big enough so they're making another server and will merge them when the population dies down". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So if I have 14 characters on Entity and then I have 12 on Entity-2 upon the merge, I will have 26 characters I can play. Am I understanding this correctly? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Shitty Launch and shitty 5 days of availablity. This was NOT ready for a launch or a re-release... should just of waited longer and did more testing rather than launching and gettting us to Beta the game to fix server issues/instibility, should of just stated it's still in beta to be honest. This isn't a finished product even when it was released for P2P. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's the same for me. I am not seeing the additional realms as helpful at all right now. I'm experiencing the same hours-long character loops and being sent back to character screen when seeing loading screens after I finally do get into the game. I am never seeing a queue (haven't for 24+ hours) and can easily make new characters (they just can't load in after). It sounds like the new realms are brand new, non-connected, will-be-merged-with-the-original-megaservers-later; so...why are they having the same issues? Opening more servers limited by the same technical issues and perform just as poorly is such a tease. Edited October 3, 2015 by Organic | |} ---- ---- Even with 2 servers, they probably still share the same database. It's probably timing out in loading screen when querying something from a table with millions of combined player data in it. | |} ---- This is not appropiate. Servers need rebooted btw. | |} ---- This should make the "12 character slots are not enough" crowd happy. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- I have followed the "character is busy guide" and none of it applies to me..and i still get character is busy message. | |} ---- Generous. What happens if you have full characters, 2 and 2, and then attempt a transfer? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Its not working for me, says teh character is busy. All my mail is removed. | |} ---- Can you give me your realm and character name? We're investigating this right now. | |} ---- realm entity (the original)- Character name Breaded Chicken I should add i was able to move a level 3 toon "DKP Gains" from entity 1 to 2. It just wont let me move breaded chicken.. Edit- And thank you for the promt response. I know its chaos over there. Edited October 3, 2015 by repairman1988 | |} ---- I'm having this same issue. I checked my mail, auctions, and the rest, but there isn't anything there. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- "as" ? it is not even beginning the transfer, or I am reading what youre saying wrong? | |} ---- ---- I click on transfer, type in the name, tap "enter" to approve it, then instead of getting the "success" prompt, it says ERROR character is busy. thanks for looking into it, again! Edit- I hope Im being clear ill constantly refresh to see if you have other questions. It's right after you type the name in to approve the transfer that the error occurs Edited October 3, 2015 by repairman1988 | |} ---- ---- ---- Are you saying that when you click on your character, you get that prompt, and you're not even trying to transfer yet? Or are you on the transfer screen? | |} ---- ---- It will be easier to see it on this screenshot. | |} ---- ---- ---- and this occurs right after typing the name in to approve it | |} ---- Exactly :) | |} ---- getting the same error too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same here, want to transfer to E-2 from E-1. Baldur's Gate II Best game ever. B) Edited October 4, 2015 by Ursu | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Harley Havoc going from Entity-1 to Entity-2. Thanks for looking into this. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----